


I See You Bloom

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Lap-sitting, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Graves puts the joint away, focusing intently on Credence shifting up. Pressing his thumb to hipbone, he tilts his head to receive Credence when he parts those lush lips over his. Graves runs his hands up under his shirt on Credence, touching and catching each dip and hill of his ribs as his inhales the smoke from that passes from him. It is lazy and unhurried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OP of the scar worshipping prompt. :)

Credence is in his lap, loose limb and relaxed. They are sitting in his favourite armchair, the television playing reruns of The Nanny with the volume on low. Graves can hear the sound of his neighbour's children playing on their lawn, the sprinklers coming on from the other side of the curtains. The sliver of afternoon sunlight that peaks in draws a perfect line that highlights the ethereal creature in front of him, veiled only by the thin shadows.

"Come here." He urges with a hand to Credence's naked thigh. Graves puts the joint away, focusing intently on Credence shifting up. Pressing his thumb to hipbone, he tilts his head to receive Credence when he parts those lush lips over his. Graves runs his hands up under his shirt on Credence, touching and catching each dip and hill of his ribs as his inhales the smoke from that passes from him. It is lazy and unhurried.

Credence moans, pulling away. Arching, he exhales slow and languid into the air, exposing his throat. Graves moves his free hand to the base of Credence's throat, wrapping it there with his thumb digging into the fragile skin. A small play on the trust of his body that Credence has long since relinquished to him. His Adam's apple jumps, head snapping to meet his gaze. Credence licks his lips, breath stuttering as Graves picks the joint back up, taking another deep hit. 

"More." Credence sighs, eyes fluttering shut. Graves smirks. He releases Credence, relaxing back as his boy clambers to shaped their mouths against each other again. This time is less about the hit but more about Credence chasing the taste of it on his tongue. Graves allows this, reciprocating with equal intensity. 

"More." Graves hears shuddered against his lips. He moves his hands around Credence to cup at his bare ass, squeezing the flesh in his palm. Credence groans at the touch. He grabs at Graves' shoulders, limber figure rutting up on Graves.

"Mine." He growls. Picking up the joint for another hit, he wastes no time in pushing the exhale past Credence's lips. Graves caresses Credence as he exhales in between open mouth kisses. The sounds of their lips and tongue is loud even over Fran Drescher's laugh. Even after the smoke is gone, Credence still chases the taste of it on his tongue, whimpering desperately when Graves tries to pull away.

"Incorrigible." Graves laughs, deep and dark. Credence whines in reply, arching for another kiss. Dark eyes glazed and hazed. Though Credence is definitely taller than him when upright, Graves does not hesitate and uses his strength to turn their bodies.  Spreading thin legs to rest on the armrests, he slots himself in the cradle of them. "So perfect for me." He murmurs, running the back of his hand over Credence's stubbled cheek.

Like this, Graves' shirt on Credence racks up, exposing his aroused state. Even from his vantage point, Graves can see the puffy state of his hole, slick and wet with his come and lube from when Credence rode him in that chair. It thrills him to know that he is the only one Credence lets ruin him like this, that he will be the only one Credence allows to see him like this if he has any say in it. Kissing him again because he can, Credence sobs against his lips. He thrusts his own erection, tenting his briefs, right up on Credence's leaking cock. 

"Perce, please."

"What do you want? Hm? Tell me." Graves hums, pressing a thumb to the corner of Credence's kiss swollen lips. It takes him a moment to gather his wits.

"Want you. In me again." Credence chokes out, the flush on his cheeks spreading like wildfire.

Graves smiles, dipping his hand down into his briefs and pulling himself out. Credence reaches over to pull the joint to his lips. On his exhale, Graves seals his mouth over Credence's, pushing himself back into the tight familiar heat made just for him.

 


End file.
